


Pirates, Sword Lesbians, and Princesses

by reenaofpashadunes



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenaofpashadunes/pseuds/reenaofpashadunes
Summary: Evergirl trio (Bea, Reena, and Millie) fic about their pirate quest before QFG! I'm having a lot of fun writing so I hope you enjoy it :)
Relationships: Beatrix/Reena (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to @edgarandessa, @tedrosintheskywithchocolate, and my friend Yaz for proofreading before I posted! This is my first fic so it's probably not great but I hope you like it so far!
> 
> Also the Beatrix scene at the end is Beatrix worrying that it's their fault bc in the handbook it's mentioned that they tried to help Millie not fail, and also I thought her rudeness in book 1 could maybe in some ways have been a defense mechanism so I wanted to reflect that.  
> some technical stuff- Technically Millie is a deer rn but that doesn't work with the fic sooooo she's a human here! Also I know in the handbook she runs away a week early but I just changed it up a bit

Beatrix squinted her eyes and scoured the Ever main hall for a flash of red curls.  
“Where is she!” Beatrix groaned, exasperated.  
Reena glanced around, “You know how nervous Millie was about this. She’s probably just a little late,” she said.  
Sighing, Beatrix exhaled, “You’re probably right.”  
However, in her dorm rooms, Millicent was not sure exactly when she planned to come down. She knew that she had to go on her quest and help her friends but she couldn’t stop thinking about how once she went on the quest there would be no going back. Once it was over she would mogrify into a deer and her life would completely change. She didn’t even know if she would remember her friends' names! And not to mention, mogrified animals don’t normally last very long in fairytales. Plus, she didn’t even know how to fight!  
She would just be a liability on a quest that was focused around fighting, and fighting pirates no less. Pirates with swords and cannons and guns and who knows what else! But… it was her duty to Good and she couldn’t abandon her friends. Her mind was spinning in circles and she needed to get out where she could breathe. So Millicent threw open her dorm door and ran to the flower garden, her favorite place to think.  
She felt braver with each calming breath she took. She could do this. She would train and get better there. She wouldn’t let down her friends. She stood up feeling prepared.  
“Millicent!” Professor Dovey called. “It’s time for you, Beatrix, and Reena to leave for your quest!” Millicent let out a squeak. Oh, who was she kidding. She could never do this.  
She ran up to Professor Dovey and burst into tears, and softly spoke, “I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” And with that she ran into the forest with no plan other than to get away.  
Dovey began to follow her, trying to calm her, but Dovey didn’t have the youth that Millicent had and she had no chance of keeping up. She went back into the main hall to break the news to Beatrix and Reena.  
“Girls, I’m afraid Millicent has run away. You will have to begin your quest without her. The rest of the staff and I will find out where she has gone and send her whereabouts to your mother, Beatrix. You girls just need to focus on your quest,” Dovey smiled at them. “Good luck. I know you will succeed.”  
“But-” Beatrix began to exclaim.  
“Off you go now!” Dovey interrupted, pushing the future queens into a carriage headed to Jaunt Jolie. Beatrix turned to Reena, a helpless look on her face. Reena reached over and squeezed her hand.  
“She’ll be okay,” Reena soothed.  
“How could she do that!” Beatrix’s face changing from worry to anger, “How could she just leave us like that!” Beatrix stood up. “It’s not our fault that she’s going to become a mogrif. We tried to help her not fail! None of this is our fault. We did our best. It’s her fault right? She needs to learn how to face the world and stop being such a baby!”  
Reena just looked at Beatrix.  
“Sit down,” Reena stated. “Bea, you know you’re not mad at her.”  
Beatrix huffed, “You don’t know that.”  
“Bea, I know you better than I know myself,” Reena started, “You’re just taking your fear out on Millie. She’s going to be fine. Dovey and the staff are looking for her which means she’ll be found and she will be taken care of, and she’ll be back with us in no time.” Reena relaxed. “Until then we need to focus on our quest.” Beatrix looked out the window with a defeated look on her face. She turned to Reena and rested her head on her shoulder and fell into a thoughtless sleep.


	2. Arrival

Her legs ached. They burned. But still Millicent didn’t stop, pushing ferns and leaves out of her way as she continued to run through the forest. But eventually her breath seeped out of her and she collapsed to the ground in the middle of a glen. Sunlight filtered through the leaves and she began to feel relaxed surrounded by the soft swishing of the grass around her. She bent over to smell a flower and in the corner of her eye she saw a flicker.  
She turned and saw a deer. Something about this deer in particular beckoned her forward. She stepped forward to pet it, moving cautiously and slowly, as to not disturb the animal. The deer sniffed her finger. It was a picture out of a storybook, princess and animal. Millicent felt like a princess in that moment befriending a deer in the forest, only to remember that soon she would become a deer herself. Her mood dampened, but the deer moved her head as if telling Millicent to follow her. At this point in time Millicent didn’t really have any plans on where the heck she was going to go so she decided “why not”.   
As she trailed the deer through the forest, she felt its peacefulness imbue her. The bubbling stream gurgled behind her, the leaves rustled in harmony, and the sun warmed her skin. She absentmindedly trailed her hand across the rough texture of a tree branch, and she exhaled releasing her thoughts for a bit.   
The deer finally stopped at a sign. Millicent stepped forward and read “CAMELOT”.   
She turned to the deer. “But why would you take me to Camelot,” she mulled. The deer just turned and swiftly galloped away into Camelot. “Thanks for the answer,” Millicent spoke into the air with a sigh. She may as well venture into the city, she decided.   
She walked in, amazed at the towering buildings surrounding her and the gold and white shine. But as she peered closer she saw cracks and dirt in the buildings. Camelot isn’t as glorious as we thought, she mused to herself. She wondered how her classmates Agatha and Tedros were doing with it all. That was when she saw a poster of Tedros get hit with a tomato. So not very well. She thought maybe she could pay them a visit and possibly help them on their quest while she figured out what she was going to do for hers, but she dismissed that idea with a wave of her hand. They would just view her as the failure she was.   
Walking through the city her anxious thoughts returned, and she was unsure what she was going to do next. The most obvious option was just to go to Jaunt Jolie and ignore this fluke, but she still didn’t feel ready. The thought made her ashamed. This was why she was a mogrif. She wasn’t enough to save anyone. She shook the thoughts away. She needed to get a plan.   
Her mind circled back to the deer. Why would she bring her to Camelot? As she mulled over the question, she remembered something Sader had taught in first year history. Something about deer in Camelot. Then she remembered: Deer and stags were protected in Camelot! It was a law that Guinivere had put in during her reign. Considering Millicent was going to become a deer sooner or later, she may as well stay in Camelot for the time being.  
~~~~~~~~  
The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Beatrix jolted awake. Beatrix peered out the window.   
“Mom!” Beatrix ran out of the carriage into a tight hug with her mom, her mind calming from all of her emotions and worries about Millicent with the power of a mother’s embrace. Her mother smiled softly down at her, and tightened her embrace. Reena came out of the carriage carrying her luggage, and helped the footmen gather Beatrix’s luggage.   
“Thanks for the help Bea!” Reena exclaimed sarcastically.   
With a cheeky grin, and her arm wrapped around her mom, Beatrix replied, “You’re welcome!”  
As they walked into the Castle to get settled the queen of Jaunt Jolie turned to face both the girls.   
“We can eat dinner, and if you’re not too tired we can start talking about the pirates.” The Queen whispered the last part as if a pirate was going to jump out and snatch them if she spoke too loud. “Anyway, let’s not focus on the dark things, time for dinner!” proclaimed the Queen.   
Reena and Beatrix followed her to a beautiful room, with peach walls, white accents, and an elaborate chandelier. In the center of the room was an elegant table with beautiful details carved into the pearlescent surface and gold and white accents. Though the best part of the table was the food. Mouthwatering, splendid, delicious, incomparable, were all words that could be used to describe the feast spread before them, but instead of words Beatrix and Reena just opted to leave their mouths agape. The Queen smiled knowingly, “I just had a small meal prepared for your arrival.” The table was filled with smoky, salty, savory, sweet, and countless other flavors, and the girls sat down to eagerly eat.   
After stuffing themselves to the brim the mood in the room grew a shade more serious. The Queen began, “I wanted to wait till at least tomorrow and give you time to rest, but the situation is getting more and more serious and we don’t have time to put this off much longer.” Reena and Beatrix exchanged worried glances.   
“The pirate attacks have increased to being daily and our people are terrified. It is hard to get shipments in for fear of pirates stealing our supplies, or to get shipments out. Tomorrow, we are going to prep you girls and give you some supplies to help you on your quest. I know you two will be able to stop these attacks. You have both matured into able and capable young princesses.” the Queen smiled sadly. “Now let’s go to your rooms.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Beatrix softly padded into Reena’s room, adjoined to her room. The room had light pink walls and a light pink bed with a canopy, as well as various other pink ornamentations. Reena’s lilac suitcase stuck out like a sore thumb among all the rosy colors. Beatrix crawled into bed next to Reena.   
“We can do this. We’ve been training for the past four years for this. Right?”   
Reena gave Beatrix a reassuring, albeit a slightly terrified smile, “Right.”   
“Anyway,” Beatrix began, “This may sound stupid considering the circumstances, but I was thinking about how Millie and I have nicknames and you don’t! So I think we should call you Reens,” Beatrix giggled.   
Reena whacked her with a pillow. “Absolutely not,” she said matter of factly.   
“I’m not sure if you can do anything about that REENS!” Beatrix giggled in response, and the girls proceeded to chase each other around the room whacking each other with pillows.   
As they laid on the bed in fits of laughter Reena turned to Beatrix and said, “Whatever happens on this quest, remember: I’ll always be your best friend, and I’ll always do my best to save you.”   
Beatrix replied, “First of all, who says you get to save me, I think I should have an equal opportunity to save you.” Then, with a sleepy smile, she added, “And you’ll always be my best friend no matter what.” Both feeling content despite their quest on the horizon, they fell into a deep restful sleep.


	3. Adventures begininng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrix and Reena prepare to go questing and Millicent finds a place to stay in Camelot!

The next morning Beatrix and Reena woke up, only to be whisked into a fitting room by the castle servants. They were informed that they were getting new outfits to wear while fighting pirates to make it easier.   
Reena couldn’t help but be impressed when she looked at the outfit sketch. The outfit top was a gray breathable fabric with a metal corset covering the stomach with metal gauntlets around the wrists. The pants were a form fitting pair of black leggings that were flexible and easy to move around in. She noticed another sketch beside it that had the same pants, but a form fitting black top and a cargo belt for if they needed to be more stealthy.   
Beatrix on the other hand was slightly disappointed by the outfits. Where was the pink? Then she realized that they were fighting pirates and decided the color scheme was probably more practical. Besides, who needed pink? The more she looked at the outfit (particularly the metal part) she felt badass and decided she quite liked the outfit after all.  
After getting changed Beatrix walked out behind the curtain and felt a blush appear on her cheeks. Reena smiled at her and the blush only deepened. What was wrong with her? Reena wasn’t a prince! Princesses weren’t supposed to blush at other princesses! But it was strange how she had never felt this way about a prince before. She shook her head. She had to focus on the quest at hand.  
Meanwhile Reena was unashamedly checking out Beatrix. She had come to terms with the fact that she liked girls when The School for Good was The School for Girls. At the end of the day Good was all about love, and who cared whether that love was with a girl or a boy?  
Reena shook herself back to her senses. Beatrix would never feel the same way she felt. “So what’s next?” she asked Beatrix, noticing her cheeks were tinged pink. Strange, she thought. “Oh, um, I’m not sure,” Beatrix replied sheepishly.   
As they both sat down on a bench Beatrix’s thoughts returned to Millicent. She stamped down the flash of anger that came. Her thoughts ran thinking of all the possibilities that could’ve happened to Millicent. But she took a steadying breath. They would be sent on a mission soon, and for the time being that was her top priority. Besides, worrying about Millicent would get her nowhere.  
The queen shuffled in with a group of their classmates: Bastian, Flavia, and Oliver. All of them were dressed in similar outfits, ready to fight some pirates. Beatrix smiled her best leader smile and exclaimed, “Finally, the rest of our quest team has arrived!’ Everyone got to talking about their travels and reminisced on their school days for a bit, until Beatrix quieted them down.   
“So I’ve been thinking and it’s going to be very hard for us to tackle 5-6 pirate fleets at once, and I think it would be much easier if we got them to fight each other,” Beatrix said. “How will we do that?” Flavia asked. “Why by making each of the pirate band leaders fall in love with me of course,” Beatrix replied with a sneaky grin.  
Reena frowned, knowing this would be no different than watching Beatrix flirt with Everboys at school and that she was going to be Jealous. At least Bea wouldn’t actually be interested in them this time, she consoled herself.  
Beatrix moved to stand in front of the group. “Bastian, I’m going to need you to find out who the leaders of the fleet are. Flavia, once Bastian has figured out who you need to figure out where they go frequently and where I can meet them to break their hearts. And Oliver, I’ll need you to find out where their ships are located. While you guys do that, me and Reens will be busy making sure I look my best to make some pirates fall in love with me.”  
Oliver grumbled, “Don’t you think this a little bit of a risky and stupid plan?” Beatrix snorted, “Are you doubting the power of my feminine wiles?” “Well no but-” Then Flavia piped up “Plus, what if the pirates are gay? Then you have no chance of attracting them!” Beatrix frowned. She hadn’t realized sidekicks would be so annoying.  
Nevertheless she would be a good leader. “I understand your doubts,” Beatrix began “But we’re doing my plan and I’m confident it will work,”  
Everyone boggled their eyes at her. “Listen guys if the pirates are gay I can just call Brone to seduce them for me.”  
That seemed to calm everyone down and they all started working on their tasks in a flurry of activity.   
Reena turned to Beatrix. “Time to get you ready to steal some pirate’s hearts.”   
~  
Millicent walked along the cobbled paths of Camelot. What would she do next? She needed somewhere to stay. She guiltily chewed her lip. And she needed to give Bea and Reena an explanation.   
As she viewed the shops along the street she stared, mesmerized. Back in Maidenvale there weren't nearly as many shops crammed into one place. Her eyes roamed across taking in all the colors and titles of the storefronts.   
Her eye snagged on one store in particular. It was a slightly crumbling building with a tan awning and a sign that said “Camelot Tavern and Inn”. Millicent decided it was as good a place to stay for now as any. Plus the store right next door was a sweet shop, and Millicent had quite the sweet tooth.  
She entered and the door cracked open. She viewed the somewhat dilapidated interior with a sign. It wasn’t the best but it would do, and was hopefully cheap. She eyed her funds woefully. She couldn’t afford to stay here for long.   
That was when the girl at the front desk waved her over. She had an afro of curls, deep brown skin, and deep brown, almost black, eyes. “Hi! Are you here all by yourself?” she asked Millicent. “Yes, I’m traveling alone for a bit,” Millicent squeaked, still a bit socially awkward. “How much will your cheapest room cost?” Millicent asked. But the girl ignored her question instead saying “Camelot has been dangerous as of right now with all the political turmoil. Are you sure you’ll be safe here all alone? I don’t mean to pry but it can be pretty bad out there.” Millicent blanched not quite sure how to reply. Just how bad had Camelot fallen? “Oh by the way my name is Everly,” Everly added.   
Millicent laughed a bit, “I’m guessing you’d be an Ever then?” “Well I never got to go to school but I think if I did I’d be one,” she smiled. Then her smile turned into a frown again, “Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself? You can stay with my family for a bit if you want. We have an extra room and I don’t think my parents mind.”   
Millicent felt herself exhale with relief. “Only if it’s no trouble to your family,” she replied, using skills she had learned in her etiquette class. “Great!” Everly exclaimed slinging an arm around Millicent. “I can already tell this is going to be fun.”   
Millicent startled, not used to people so friendly right away. But then she felt her body relax and released a small smile. This was kinda fun, Everly made it feel like they were going on an adventure.  
They walked along past the city center and into the part of Camelot where people actually lived. Millicent ogled the quaint houses and little kids playing outside. The villages had such a different feel than the rushed hectic city center.  
Everly stopped in front of a cute cottage house with an extensive flower garden. “Here we are!” She exclaimed proudly displaying her house. Millicent laughed, “The flowers are so pretty,” she said. “I helped my mom grow the garden ever since I was young,” Everly replied wistfully.  
Millicent couldn’t help but feel excited. Everly was such a bright ball of infectious energy she didn’t have it in her to feel anything negative at the moment.   
As they walked through into the house, Millicent gasped. The house was just her style with plenty of sunlight filtering through the windows and hanging plants from the ceiling.   
Everly yelled, “MOM we have a guest.” A middle aged woman who looked like an older version of Everly strolled into the room, who Millicent assumed she was Everly’s mom.  
“Nice to meet you,” Millicent stuck out her arm as it was a customary way of greeting someone in Camelot. She was glad etiquette class was coming in handy.  
Everly’s mom shook Millicent’s hand vigorously in return. Millicent was going to have to get used to all of this casual friendliness.   
Everly cut in, “Mom I hope you don’t mind, but I was wondering if Millicent could stay in our guest room for just a bit. ” Everly’s mom turned, “Well, how long would she be staying?” Everyone turned to look at Millicent expectantly.   
Millicent felt panicked. She hadn’t planned this far ahead “Um just about two weeks if that’s okay?” she stammered out.   
“Everly, can I talk you for a second?” her mom asked.  
As Everly got led away by her mom Millicent fidgeted nervously. This was a bad idea; she shouldn’t have just come into a stranger’s home and asked to stay. Sure, Everly was nice but her family probably didn’t want another mouth to feed especially when Camelot was struggling so much financially.   
After a minute or two Everly’s mom returned, “Here, follow me to the guest room.” Millicent exhaled relieved “Thank you so much for letting me stay! I’ll help out with anything you need.”   
Everly’s mom led Millicent to the room and Millicent couldn’t wait to go inside and have a break from all of the stress the past days had entailed.   
“Thank you Mrs?” Millicent sent a questioning look.  
“Oh no need just call me Carol,”   
“Um okay thank you again uh Carol,”  
“Of course now sleep well!”  
Millicent wondered what adventures she would encounter in Camelot as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
-  
Meanwhile, in Jaunt Jolie instead of sleeping Beatrix was thrashing around in her bed restlessly. Despite her natural born leadership skills managing four people was a lot of work  
Plus what if her plan did end up backfiring. She wasn’t opposed to fighting pirates; it actually sounded like a bit of fun, but five fleets was still a bit much for her. She wondered if Reena was sleeping peacefully in the room next to her.   
On the contrary, Reena was wide awake. Reena prided herself on overall being a calm person but despite herself she was worried. Worried about Beatrix, about her quest mates, about basically and anything that could go wrong.   
She wasn’t in school anymore and someone could die. Sure, she had spent the last three years preparing for this but what if it wasn’t enough! And what if something happened to Beatrix and she couldn’t save her in time.   
Beatrix… maybe she should check in on Beatrix. I mean after all tomorrow was going to be hectic and they wouldn’t have much time to talk before they executed their plan. Yeah, checking on her seemed like a good idea just to make sure she was ready.  
Reena shuffled to the door separating their rooms and slightly cracked it to see if Beatrix was still awake.  
She was met with a bright blue eye staring back at her.   
“Reens! I was just going to check if you were still awake,”  
“Did you just call me-” Reena started.  
“Anway can I come in?” Beatrix asked  
“I mean you’ve come this far,” Reena replied with a slight smirk.  
Beatrix walked into Reena’s room which contrasted her room, but instead of being covered in pinks it was covered in purples.   
“Is everything in your castle color coded?” Reena asked somewhat joking, somewhat serious.  
“Pretty much… huh I never thought about how weird that was until now.”  
Their conversation went on as they talked about unimportant things not ready to face the topic of tomorrow.  
Reena sat on the bed, her satin lilac pajamas blending with the sheets. “So,” Reena began, “How’re you feeling about tomorrow?”  
Beatrix sat down beside her, “I think it’ll be great! We’ve got this in the bag,”   
Reena knew Beatrix down to her favorite spot to sit on the Flowerground, so it was very obvious to her that Beatrix did not in fact feel this confident about the situation in front of them.  
“Beatrix, you can tell me how you’re really feeling,” Reena smoothed gently hugging her.   
“How- How do I know if I’m ready?” Beatrix said shakily. “I- I”m scared for tomorrow,” she whispered.   
Reena hugged her tight, and Beatrix collapsed in her embrace. “You’re ready,” Reena said softly, as tears began rolling down Beatrix’s cheeks. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, maybe it was just everything catching up to her and spilling out.  
Reena squeezed her tighter, and they stayed like that, with new pirate adventures on the horizon, until they fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Did I use the word gay?!?!? That's labels in the woods!   
> (Overall I won't actually be using words like gay and lesbian in the fic I just wanted to add that part as a funny joke creds to @edgarandessa for coming up with the Brone part ajdfka)  
> I hope you guys like my oc, Everly!   
> I'd like to thank @sophie.hadnt.forgiven on instagram for helping me a lot make sure everything lines up with canon as I don't have my books right now, and for helping me write Millicent's character better!  
> oh ALSO last thing- the pirate outfits might sound kinda weird but their similar to the outfit one of the girls in the show Merlin wear (Creds to @wheresmerlin on insta for helping me come up with them!).  
> Anyway yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


End file.
